


Fancomic: Do not open it

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Do not open it

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

보트는 아마도 42' Bertram Convertible.  
옷장이 작아서 못 들어갈 것 같았지만 그냥 그렸다.  
조지 클루니는 그냥 무난해서 집어넣었고.

이런 소재를 다룰 때는 어느 정도까지 괜찮은 걸까 잘 모르겠어서 좀 조심스럽다.  
어떤 의미로 조심스러운지를 영작부터 했더니 한글로 다시 쓸 기력이..ㅜㅜ  
엉터리 영어지만, 궁금하신 분들은 코멘트에 덧붙여진 글을 읽어주시면 감사하겠습니다.  
나중에 한 번 더 다른 만화 포스팅할 때 다시 얘기하게 될 것도 같고요.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
